Albus Potter and the School of Magic
by Millford
Summary: Albus potter has started his first year at Hogwarts. He makes new friends and appears to be settling in. But when's girl goes missing, will Albus tell someone what he's seen? Please read :) comment and feel free to message me I will be happy to answer most questions. Thanks for reading!
1. Prologue

I don't own any of the characters , they belong to J. the lucky thing :)

Albus waved goodbye to his family, his mother wiping a silent tear from her cheek, his sister tugging on his fathers arm, trying to let her on the Hogwarts Express. He slumped down on the seat, putting his head in his hands. Whatever his Dad said, James would never let him live it down if he was in Slytherin. Every bad witch or wizard that had ever gone to Hogwarts was in Slytherin, and Albus Severus Potter would not be one of them, he wouldn't, would he?

He groaned and lay back as Rose, James, Fred and Victoire entered the compartment.

"What's got your broomstick in a twist?" James joked, "Don't worry, I'm sure all your Slytherin friends can take care of you," Albus jumped up, seething, ready to take on his brother but Fred put a hand on Albus' chest and gently pushed him back on the seat, whilst Rose whipped round to face James.

"James Sirius Potter, what do you think you are doing? I have half a mind to owl your Mother right now!"

James paled instantly at the threat of a letter to his mum. Although he was up for a laugh, and loved pranking people, just like his uncle George and his cousin and best friend, Fred, as soon as his mother was mentioned, he smartened up pretty quick and was as serious as Rose.

James muttered an apology and sat down, looking questioningly at Victoire.

"You going to come sit down with us or what?" he questioned.

"I think I am going to try and find Laura. She may be my friend but I never know what she is going to do, the girl is crazy!" she replied, with a hint of a French accent. After all, her mother was French.

With a crash, the compartment door swung open to reveal a short girl, tanned with dark brown hair and startling blue eyes. She bounded in, tripped over Roses foot and fell flat on her face. She jumped up quickly, brushing herself down, " I've just been to a Slytherin compartment and they seem really nice Al, I'm sure you'll be fine in that house and your dad will be really pleased that you will even be in a house, you know we were all scared that you weren't magic at all." Laura said in one breath. Al grimaced as although he knew he must be magic as he had received his Hogwarts letter, he had shown no signs of magical ability. As the tall towers of Hogwarts rose into view James whispered, "Welcome Home Al." And he knew he was.

Sorry if this is rubbish, it is my first story EVER. I have no real plan for this story so... Who knows what could happen! Please comment I am open to any constructive criticsm and will really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 1- The Sorting

The first years shuffled nervously into a small room where a familiar woman with curly hair and a kind smile stood, beckoning the first years towards her with a chuckle, "Don't look so scared, I'm hardly going to feed you to a basilisk. I am Professor Brown, the transfiguration teacher and I shall introduce you to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was founded by four of the greatest wizards of time, and each have a house named after them that they nurtured and picked. Shortly, you will be sorted into a house which will become like your family, any problems and you go to your prefects or heads of house. Rewards may be given in the form of House points, but any punishments may lose points. Now wait here whilst I notify the headmistress of your arrival." Professor Brown disappeared through a humongous wooden door, as it opened Albus could hear shouts and laughter, he shivered, he could just imagine the look of amusement if he was put in Slytherin... he kept replaying the scene over and over in his head, the sorting hat shouting out to a crowd of pupils that Harry Potters son was in Slytherin, the most evil of the houses, everybody laughing at him, or, even worse being told that he was not in fact magic and would have to get the Hogwarts Express home to his ashamed parents- Albus was jolted out of his daydream by the creak of the door and a smiling Professor Brown looking at the first years." You can come in now, line up in the middle aisle, I will call your names one by one, you will sit on the stool, and wait for the Sorting Hat to make its decision, then you can sit at your houses table." The first years unwillingly walked into the Hall, where they were greeted by an amazing sight. The ceiling of the hall was a dark nights sky, scattered with stars that twinklled mischeviously. Once again snapped out of their stupour, the first years realised that the Professor was calling someones nam and the rest of the hall had fallen silent, waiting for "Allinson, Henry" to try on the hat. The short, chubby boy stumbled up to the stool, almost tripping over it in the process. He jammed the hat upon his round head and the hat shouted almost immediatly, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Cheers erupted from the table to Henry's left, and he staggered clumsily to the table, blushing furiously. Albus started to ignore Professor Brown until he heard, " Potter, Albus" His heart skipped a beat, and he walked to the chair, ignoring the whispers from the tables around him. He sat on the rickety stool and placed the shabby hat gingerely on his head, pushing it up when it fell past his eyes. He heard a deep voice in his ears, and looked around to see if the rest of the hall could hear it, when they couldn't he relaxed nad started to listen, " Hmmm, another Potter I see, well you are just as difficult to place as your father was... hmmm... I can feel wit, and brains, but a hint of cunning, perhaps Slytherin would be your destined house," Albus, remembering what his father had told him, thought, not slyhterin anywhere but slytherin, please, "So your father told you that one, did he, wel, its my choice not yours, although I can sense a great deal of courage, and honour, and pride, but the cunning, and the brains... hmm better be-!"


	3. Chapter 2- Rowena

...

"...better be GRYFFINDOR!" Albus grinned broadly as his brother began to clap loudly, as did the rest of the Gryffindor table. He jumped up and ran to the smiling table, finding a seat next to a girl with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked at him as if she were assessing him, frowned, and then sighed. "Hello, you must be Albus Potter, I am Rowena, not after Ravenclaw, although I am related to her, in fact I am rather disappointed to be placed in this house, you all seem rather foolish and rash, but I would rather stay here than be at home, so here I shall stay," the girl, Rowena, said snootily. Albus coughed, unsure of what to say at this rather rude comment. He was saved by Professor Brown calling "Weasley, Rose," Albus sat up straight with his back to Rowena as his cousin walked up to the rickety stool and perched on the chair, fiddling with her hands. The hat remained silent for a moment, although Albus knew she would be hearing the hats voice, the hat opened the crack that now looked like a mouth, and bellowed," RAVENCLAW!" Roses' face fell, and she walked, looking at the floor, to the table clapping and cheering. Albus groaned, he knew how much Rose was looking forward to having lessons with him, and she found it so hard to make friends, she looked so brave, trying to put a smile on her face even though Albus knew it was forced. She caught his eye, and hers brimmed with tears that she wiped away with a graceful hand, and sighed.

The empty table in front of the pupils filled with every savoury dish they could think of, from roast duck to spaghetti bolognaise and jugs of pumpkin juice, Albus' favourite drink. James had already piled his plate high with anything within arm distance. Albus let out a sigh of despair at his brother, and began to tuck in to his roast chicken.

" A-A-Albus," stammered a tall, muscular boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes," Can I sit h-h-here?" said the boy, gesturing to the empty seat beside Albus.

"Sure, I'm always up to talk to someone, what's your name?" Albus asked, moving up the bench and accidentaly elbowing Rowena. "Z-Z-Z-Zacharias," murmured the boy timidly as Albus apologised furiously to the affronted girl. She shrugged him off and turned to Zacharias, "So you're in Gryffindor then? Do you know any magic, I've only managed to make a few sparks but I only got my books a few days ago because my parents, well they, umm, were busy and we couldn't get to diagon alley..." she trailed off, blushing furiously. Albus frowned, why was she so nervous or embarrassed about her parents. He shrugged and turned to the boy, who grinned, " I've been practicing all summer and I can do loads of basic spells, hey I didn't stammer! It's wierd, I've alwways stammered, but whenever I do magic or talk about magic, I j-just don't!" Albus smikled, this Zacharias seemed like a really nice guy, although Albus didn't want to talk about his lack of shown magic, and had barely touched his wand all summer, even though he had got it as soon as his letter had arrived. He was dreading the lessons tomorrow, but maybe Zach could help him through it. In all the talk they had missed dessert, and the Headmistresses speech, now the prefects were beckoning for them to follow, with promises of sleep and warm beds. As they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady the hyper mess that was Laura, said, "nosce te ipsum," and the portrait swung open, revealing a warm room, filled with armchairs and a flickering fire, that made Albus sleepy and he barely listened as the male prefect, Ben, directed them up a flight of stairs to their rooms. Albus was relieved to find out that Zacharias and himself would be in the same room with three other boys. Albus changed quickly, and jumped into the four poster bed, but did not fall asleep until the early hours of the morning, and even then he had a restless night, full of nightmares of the classes tomorrow.

...

Please leave comments, I want to know what you think of this :D


	4. Chapter 3- Charms

Albus awoke from a pleasant dream and groaned. Today he would have to have lessons and that would mean showing his magical ability, which so far was none. He sat up in bed, stretched and got dressed reluctantly when he saw that the other boys in his dorm had already gone down to breakfast.  
As he entered the hall, the ceiling above appeared to be raining, with dark rain clouds clinging to the sky. Albus spotted Zacharias and quickly sat down next to him, piling his plate high with bacon and toast. He watched Zach take a sip of his pumpkin juice and nudged him, pointing towards the staff table, specifically the empty seat to the right of Professor McGonagall. "where do you think the professor is?"  
Zach looked at the seat thoughtfully, and started to say," I dont know perhaps one of the other teach-" he was cut off by the doors of the great hall banging open to reveal a dark hooded figure, who strode into the stunned hall, walked to the available seat next to dumbledore and pulled back his sodden hood to reveal- "Uncle Ron! What are you doing here?" Albus cried, although his shout was drowned as the whole hall laughed with almost disbelieving looks as Ronald Weasley revealed himself to the surprised hall.  
"Ah, Mr Weasley, you made it.." McGonagall said in a stern and disapproving tone. Ron's ears turned a shocking shade of red as he bowed his head and stumbled into the seat next to McGonagall and pilling his plate high with everything he could eat, shoving formula into his mouth Some pupils laughed, Albus just shook his head; his uncle had never been the most delicate eater.  
Professor Brown started to walk up to the beginning of the table, handing out a piece of parchment to each Gryffindor and tapping it with her wand to reveal their timetable. When she reached Albus she gave him a gentle smile and handed him his timetable, filled with his lessons for the week. "Yes! We have charms first, then transfiguration and defence against the dark arts with the Hufflepuffs!" Although Zacharias seemed ecstatic about their lessons,Albus felt his stomach plummet, how would he get through a whole day of magical lessons? He sighed, resigned to the fact he would just have to go home after he failed all his exams, or, even worse, repeat his first year and have his brother and sister go through Hogwarts without him.  
"Attention students, I would like to introduce you to the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Weasley. He will be replacing Professor Wilbur who, after 5 years has decided to go and teach at a school in Brazil. First years to their lessons promptly to ensure they will not be late or I may have to transfigure the pupil into a map, or a stopwatch! That is all" Every first year, apart from some of the Slytherins, stood up and left the hall.  
Albus, feeling rather sick, glanced at his timetable, and followed Zach to their classroom noticing with distaste that Rowena was in their class. He had forgotten about her. He entered the filling classroom and took a seat at the back, next to Zach and another boy, whose name he did not know. As Professor Flitwick, a minute man with a greying mop of hair, appeared in the room, Albus pulled out his wand, a magnificent oak and dragon tear masterpiece, one of Ollivander Jr's finest.  
"Today everybody we will be learning a simple charm, a very useful little thing to have up your wand, the levitating charm. Although the incantation is important, the hand movement is often key when producing a spell. For this spell, you must swish your hand upwards and give a sharp flick of your wrist. Everybody practise it quickly."  
The class all began to move their hands, though not all in the right way. Flitwick walked round the room, correcting hand movements and congratulating those who had got it right. The boy next to Zacharias was doing what looked like a mad wave, before Albus showed him how to do it. "you want to really flick it, not just wave it. There you go! I'm Albus, what's your name?l" asked Albus gleefully. He was helping someone, not asking for help, but helping them!  
"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. I've been practising magic all summer but I haven't got the hang of it yet. ' the boy, Scorpius, gave Albus a grateful smile and demonstrated the correct hand movement.  
Professor Flitwick cleared his throat with a squeaky cough, and proceeded to recite the incantation, wingardium leviosa, to the class. "Now, remember, do not forget the hand movement or it shall not work. Find a group of three and practice." As people stood up from their desks to try and find a group which was difficult as no-one knew another well enough yet. Albus, Zach, and Scorpius huddled together, deciding to try it one by one on Albus' quill. Scorpius went first; he gave a flick of and whispered the incantation. The quill wobbled slightly, as if it was protesting Scorpius' magic. Zach cast the spell and waved his wand expectantly. The wand did nothing.  
It was Albus' turn next. He swallowed, his hand shaking slightly, "Wingardium leviosa,"muttered Albus. He swished and flicked. A surge of power flooded through Albus, and seemed to burst out his wand, flying the quill high in the air.  
The whole class stopped, even Professor Flitwick stood there, mouth open in shock. Albus looked around the classroom selfconciously and smiled. He had done magic! In fact, he had produced the amount of magic only an extraordinary fully trained wizard could have produced, or so he was told by professor Flitwick.  
Albus felt uplifted throughout the day, as he exceeded in all his classes, (and managed to gain Gryffindor a number of house points) especially Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which he managed to repel Professor Weasley's bat bogey hex with great ease.  
At the end of the class, Ron pulled him to one side and whispered proudly,"Bloody hell Albus, I see you have inherited your fathers powers then, eh! Keep up the good work." Albus grinned, and jogged out of the room to catch up with Zach and Scorpius, with whom he had become rather close.  
When he entered the great hall, people started to whisper and stare at Albus, some not even bothering to do it discreetly. Albus frowned, not liking the attention and not knowing what it was for. He sat down at the Gryffindor table, a little downhearted, until James came over and reassured him that they were only staring because word of his powers had spread through the school like wildfire, and he shouldn't worry about it, in fact he should be glad they were talking about his wealth of power, and not a lack of it.  
Once again uplifted, he made his way to the Gryffindor common room, say down in an arm chair that enveloped him, and started on his essay that Ron had given him, how to produce a curse and it's counter curse.


	5. Chapter 4- The Stranger

APSM (4) The Stranger  
As the weeks passed Albus became accustomed to life at Hogwarts. He had two best friends and was excelling in every class, especially transfiguration- he had successfully turned a needle into a quill, albeit a very shiny quill.  
As he began to write his first letter to his parents: he hadn't managed to write one, due to all the fun he had been having, he paused. Should he tell his parents about his friends? He hadn't before now because he knew his father would immediately disapprove of them, unless they were flesh and blood: one of the many drawbacks to having an auror for a father. He decided in the end to tell them, as they were both in Gryffindor so couldn't be all that bad, could they? He knew Professor Weasley-Albus chuckled, still not used to calling Ron Professor- was sceptical of Scorpius, though Albus didn't know why, and the Professor refused to tell him.  
Sighing, he put down the quill and sat back in the large, soft chair, closing his eyes.  
He must have drifted off, because the next thing Albus knew he was woken by Zach hitting him hard on the shoulder, chuckling as Albus twitched, startled by the vigorous awakening.  
"C-Come on, me and Scorp are going down to the kitchens to get some food for the match tomorrow!"grinned Zach, yanking Albus up from his chair.  
Albus smiled, remembering that tomorrow was the first quidditch match of the year. Albus loved the wizarding sport, often playing in his garden with his quidditch fanatical family. James was lucky enough to be in the team, one of the youngest seekers in the school, taking after his father. Albus much preferred to play chaser, taking, he supposed, after his mother, and lily was the best keeper in the family, despite her small build.  
As he followed his two friends down to the picture of the pear, he noticed a strange shadow lurking in the corner of the end of the corridor. Shaking his head, he decided he must have imagined it and when he looked back the strange figure had gone. He was shaken from his thoughts by the pear giggling, and the portrait swinging open to reveal a ginormous , bustling kitchen full of small, but with enormous ears, creatures that swarmed around the there boys with platters of food and drinks, all holding out different dishes, offering the boys delicacies. Zach whipped out a bag he had been hiding under his cloak, grabbing all he could see and stuffing it into the bag, thanking the house elves nonchalantly as they pestered the boys to take more food.  
They ran up to the common room just in time for the curfew and hid their replenished stocks: one of the walls in their room had several lose bricks- their dormitory had not been repaired after the Great Battle and as a result was slightly weaker than the rest of the castle- that the boys had cleaned and even put shelves in. Albus went to bed thinking about tomorrow, butterflies in his stomach as he thought about what would happen if Gryffindor won, it would be his brother in the limelight, and it would distract the attention away from him- he had still been getting stares from the jealous students, or congratulations from either sarcastic or well wishing pupils.  
Albus slipped into a deep sleep that night, although it was not a pleasant dream.  
He was flying on his broom, in a quidditch match, and was scoring goal after goal, putting Gryffindor way into the lead. As he took the quaffle from a surprised Ravenclaw student, he saw a strange figure in one of the stands, holding out a smoke black wand, muttering something in a foreign tongue. Not thinking about how he could hear the stranger, Albus dived towards him, as a jet of black energy, or so it seemed, hit Albus full on, leaving him tumbling to the hard ground of the quidditch. Except it wasn't hard. It was soft, and moving. Albus opened his eyes, adjusting to the almost complete darkness of the chamber he appeared to be in. He put his hands out to the sides, felt the rough, bumpy surface and retracted his hands quickly as the surface gave a shudder and began to slither towards Albus, rearing up and lunging at him, opening it's wide jaws to reveal fangs as big as a shark's. It sped towards his face and hissed,preparing to strike-  
A scream shattered Albus dream, leaving him sitting bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath. He had never liked snakes, infact he had been terrified of them since James had places one on Albus' shoulder, biting him and causing Albus to spend a Christmas in St Mungo's.  
He glanced the dormitory, noticing the other boys also sitting up in bed, looking around curiously, whispering cautiously. "did you hear that?" "I thought that was in my dream," "What's going on?"  
The boys jumped as a loud bell echoed through the Gryffindor tower, shaking any thoughts of sleep from the boys' mind. They wrapped cloaks around themselves and made their way down the grand stairs to the common room, shocked when they saw so many pale faces looking back at back them, a group of boys in a huddle by the fire, wrapped in blankets, a few had very red and puffy eyes. Albus looked around, seeing one girl who looked as if she was about to burst into tears, he avoided her and made his way over to someone who would know what was going on. Rowena nodded at Albus, as if knowing his request.  
"a girl, Laura Stevenson, was taken from her dormitory. No-one has seen her since dinner, but almost everyone heard her screaming, it sounded like she was being tortured. No-one is allowed out of their common rooms until they have all been checked." Album sank down into a large chair, running his hands through his hair.  
Although he hadn't known the girl which was missing, he couldn't bear seeing people in pain, as he had discovered when he was six:he could feel someone else's emotions, if he wasn't strange enough already! When Albus was six, James had gotten a new broom and was flying around the garden, while Albus and Lily were making cakes in the kitchen. All of a sudden Albus had collapsed to ground writhing in pain. Neither Ginny or Lily had any idea what was going on until Harry had come in, carrying an unconscious James. He had fallen off his broom whilst attempting a wronski feint: a difficult quidditch move few people had perfected, such as Harry.  
Back in the common room, it was all Albus could do to hold in his tears, the grief threatening to swallow him up.  
Professor McGonagall came back around an hour later, looking solemn, yet still managing to look stern and intimidating.  
"You may all return to your beds. The culprit has not been found. Please be ready to be questioned tomorrow, we need any evidence we can find. Goodnight."  
A whisper started amount the gryffindors, questions and speculations, no one- or so it seemed- sure of anything.  
Some people,mainly the older students, returned to bed but many stayed downstairs, the first years to shaken and scared to venture upstairs by themselves.  
As the younger ones fell asleep the prefects and other kind students went up to grab blankets and pillows to keep the asleep warm and comfortable.  
Albus smiled warmly, the generosity of the gryffindors in such a dark time heartwarming.

Albus woke early as the light streamed through his curtains, lighting up a path of dust, specks swirling in the early morning light.  
Albus winced as he sat up in his bed: last night when he had dragged himself up to his bed he had tripped and landed hard on a step, bruising his ribs. It appeared he would have to see madam Pomfrey instead of his first lesson: charms.  
Sensing the day would be a bad one already, he lay back, embracing the warmth of the rays of light, enjoying the one small pleasure he could have, basking like a shark in warm water.  
::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

As Albus got down to breakfast most of the school was already there: he had fallen asleep and only been waken by a hurried Scorpius, already dressed and about to go down. He grabbed a piece of toast, putting it down after he looked at it. Burnt. Even his breakfast wasn't going right.  
Putting his head in his hands he sighed, exhausted from little sleep and a lot of worrying.  
Scorpius, seeing he was distressed eyes him warily, as if he was expecting Albus to explode.  
"Mate, you need to relax, you're only going to hurt yourself by moping. You didn't cause Laura to disappear, no one at Hogwarts did."  
Albums thought back to the mysterious figure he had seen lurking in the corridor and wondered if it had any insignificance. Deciding it didn't, it had just been a shadow on the wall, he turned to Scorpius, grinning.  
"So what about the match? Who do you thinks going to win the cup? Ravenclaw has a very strong team this year, as does Hufflepuff." Albus and Scorpius joked and speculated about the upcoming match, until a flood of people swarmed pass the Hall, many looking muddy or wet, being October the weather was awful and constant rain for two weeks meant mud had been stomped into the hall, angering the normally passive caretaker, Rasheal: an old, fragile man that had been Hogwarts' caretaker eve since Argus Filch had died.  
"What's going on, why are they all coming back from the match so early?"  
People began to stand up, join the torrent of people and some just sat there, whispering.  
Grabbing Albus' arm Scorpius stood up and ran over to the doors.  
"Quick, up to the common room, Zachary went down to the pitch early, we'll wait for him there," yelled Scorp, fighting the crowd, trying to get to the stairs before they slipped over, the mud was thick and everywhere.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Albus saw a flicker of darkness, and felt an ominous presence.  
He span round, scouring the entrance for any sign of something or someone out of place. Upon seeing nothing, he sprang back up the stairs to catchup with Scorpius, who had reached the top step, sat down and was watching Albus stride up the stairs gracefully, laughing hysterically when Albus had forgotten to skip a sinking step, and got stuck.  
Yanking his legs out of the stone, he ran to Scorp and hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
They continued to fight and when they reached the common room, went through the portrait of the fat lady, muttering,"cyfnod cythryblus," and looked through the crowd of muddy, drenched people, searching for Zach.  
Spotting him, the two boys waded through the huddle and sat down in two chairs.  
They learnt that the match had been cancelled, due to searches being held in the grounds, and the teachers couldn't risk any more disappearances. A whisper, quiet at first but growing in both noise and spirit, chased around the room until one boy cried out," I can't stand this! That, that kidnapper is still out there! None of us are safe! Why should we stay here when we would all be protected at home?"  
People shared to talk hurriedly, everyone now worried and scared. Albus, deciding that someone needed to make a stand before the situation got out of control, stood up, attracting attention from other students. Fighting the fear that threatened to overcome him, he cleared his throat and said in a confident tone that resounded through the common room," I'll tell you why, if we leave and don't come back, who's to keep us under control? Who will try and stop anyone taking unruly, unworthy children from their homes?Alone, we don't stand a chance against this, this enemy. He'll be able to separate us, divide and then steal. But together, together we'll be able to stop him, to rise up, powerful and mighty and stop whoever dares to to take our kin!"  
A cheer went through the common room, people began to clap and the boy who's outburst had roused Albus blushed and sank down in his chair.  
A flicker caught Albus' attention, at first he thought it was a flicker from the dying embers of the fire, but then he saw it.  
Him.  
The mysterious figure That had haunted Albus for weeks, given him restless nights and tormented days, here in the one place Albus felt safe, protected.  
He took a step towards the figure, but a swarm of people prevented him from reaching it. He fought to keep the stranger in sight, but within a second someone had shoved Albus, making him lose balance and when he looked up, all that remained of the shadow was a swirl of grey smoke.  
Collapsing into a chair vacated recently by an admiring fellow first year, Albus gazed absentmindedly up at the portrait, not quite noticing when someone slipped through, looking around suspiciously and fading into the shadows of the corridor outside.  
By the time he registered it, the figure was long gone, already in the depths of the castle.

I'm so sorry this is so bad, I have had such a tough week and haven't had either the time or willpower to write much so...  
Also, do you guys prefer the long or short chapters, I don't mind, it just means that I can either cut them up or extend them!  
Woah this is a long AN so bye!


	6. Chapter 5- The Betrayer

APSM (5) The Betrayer  
"Master. Awaken."  
The cruel voice rang out into the dark chamber. Nobody knew about this room, apart from those that built it, and passed the legend on.  
A candle flickered to life, the eerie light played shadows on the walls, a puppet show of flames and light.  
A young boy cowered in the corner, spasming every now and again.  
"Please let me go. I've done you know wrong, I've helped you, PLEASE!" Screamed the boy, his face contorting in the half-light.  
"Why? Why should I let you go when you have brought me so far? Why relinquish my hold on you now, my grip on your sanity?" The cruel voice questioned, enjoying toying with his slave, his minion.  
grip on your sanity. That was a good way to describe it. For weeks he had been unable to sleep, to talk, even his thoughts were not his own anymore. His pretence was no longer hard to keep up, it came naturally, and yet, he despised it. Only his thoughts of honour and fear kept him from going crazy.  
"Please, just let me go. Just onc-"  
"Silence," the voice cut off the boy's plead," Our master has arisen."  
Sure enough, the boy could feel an icy presence weighing down on him, stopping him from breathing, pushing him to the ground, crushing him and-  
"Don't play mind games with him, sir, he is useful yet."  
A raspy voice chuckled at that, slowly releasing its grip on the boy.  
"Of course,our aim is yet to be achieved. And what of Scorpius. Is he acquired yet? You mustn't forget that we need him. And soon, for I am ever weakening, and without me, the fate of wizardkind is bleak."  
The voice appeared to be smiling when he said," soon, soon our goal will be achieved and we shall have our way. Soon I will have power, be able to free myself of this impertinent body, be able to destroy everything this world is built on. Even those I once feared will be mine to play with. Soon. "  
"Remember to befriend Albus Potter. He is useful. One more life to fuel our new beginning. "  
And with that the boy left, taking with him the mysterious voice.  
...:..:...

This is more of a filler/ info chapter so enjoy or don't: but plead tell me, you'll make me smile :D


End file.
